Knowing More
by Akabane Kayo
Summary: Class 3- E will meet 5 new assassins that will help them kill their un-kill able teacher, Koro-sensei. It's cliche but before everything happens they stumble upon somebody who's willing to share the 5 assassins personal information. How would the class react? How would they handle this new crisis? Don't just stare. I won't tell you. You have to start reading and Find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

I just want to share an idea.

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom is not mine. I only own my OCs okay.

Outside the classroom of Class 3-E stood a girl. She was waiting for the teacher, Karasuma-Sensei, to give her permission to enter the classroom.

'Okay... I can do this. I can do this,' the girl taught to herself, sighing.

She heard Karasuma-Sensei say that the class had a guest that day. The girl took this as her chance and opened the door to the classroom.

All of Class-E stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde girl. Her green eyes scanned the class and smiled as she saw the familiar faces she had seen a few months before when she had unofficially met the class on that island when she helped them with there not so little crisis.

She made her way to the front of the classroom and then she smiled.

"Nice to meet you all again. Some of you might remember me. The others might not even remember me. For the sake of everyone I would like to introduce myself again. I am Anne." Please take care of me again."

A hand suddenly rose up. It belonged to Nakamura Rio.

"Question. Can I call you Anne-chan then?"

Anne smiled at the girl. She flinched inwardly though."If it makes you feel happy then please feel free to call me Anne-chan." Nakamura grinned.

The newly dubbed Anne-chan smiled again her magnificent smile and some were not able to resist the girl's cuteness. Anne found herself locking eyes with a grinning Akabane Kayo. Anne rolled her eyes at the redhead. She looked to Kayo's side and accidentally made eye contact with the other redhead. They both averted their eyes.

"As some of you might remember, I am one of Kayo's associates in the Assassintion business."

Some students remembered her from the island. She was somebody who had helped save the live of their classmates. Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede, and Okuda Manami to name a few.

"I would like you to know that me and 4 more others will be joining this assassination classroom of yours in a few weeks time. They wanted me to explain to all off you our…basic information and personalities."

The class seemed to be interested and curious to what the blonde was saying.

"I will warn all of you. What I'm going to say is classified and when we find out that this information has been found out by someone who is not apart of the assassination, we promise you that whoever leaked the information will be found in a river in Europe or Africa. Your choice. So what I say will stay between us. Alright."

"What if you guys don't find out?" A voice suddenly said and Anne knew it was Terasaka Ryoma.

She was about to answer when Kayo answered for her.

"I'm telling you. They will find out. They always find out. It's scary but they seem to know everything," the girl said

"That being said." she cleared her throat. "What you will hear will stay between us. Nothing and nobody will go in or out of this classroom while I am discussing. If you do not want to listen then you may now leave." She said as she pointed to the door.

She waited for a few seconds. Nobody moved so Anne smiled at the class. Nobody said anything but they all knew that Anne wasn't smiling.

"Very well. Let us begin."

She was smirking.


	2. Chapter 2: Anne

"Very well. Let us begin."

Anne cleared her throat. She scanned the class and and she noticed their different reactions. Some were fidgeting. Some were staring at her. Some were just quietly looking at her but in truth is that they were steeling themselves.

"As I said awhile ago, I will introduce to you four other people and myself, of course. The others said that I should introduce my information first. So…" she placed a green cube on the teacher's table and then she clicked a button she had and there showed a picture of her holding a board that has ANNE written with green fancy writing. Her blonde hair flowing freely behind her. Her eyes were avoiding the camera. Her face timid and shy.

Anne mumbled a 'what the heck' under her breath placing the button down.

"Well…" she averted her eyes from everyone and avoided eye contact, "you know that I'm Anne. I usually handle chemicals that I make into toxins and poisons I use on my target. I make my experiment in a week or so. Sometimes I help out in the field myself but I usually make equipment needed for the job so I don't really go near the target. Still, I'm pretty good with close ranged fighting. But I'm still considered the weakest in our little group…" she trailed off in the end. For some reason she was blushing and seemed to be feeling really uncomfortable. And the class didn't know what to do.

Except Kayo Akabane.

Kayo stood up, earning a few stares from the people near her, and quickly made her way to the front of the classroom beside Anne then suddenly she slammed her hands on the table making the others jump. Especially Anne.

Kayo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anne is also called 'Poison Ivy' in the business. She's called that because she's well known for her poison ivy toxins. The closest contact with this liquid will make you feel itchy. It's like there's something biting you from the inside and when you scratch it, it only makes it worse. Really worse. I would know." She finished with a far away look in her golden eyes.

Anne blinked her green eyes at the redhead.

Kayo then clicked the button and it showed another picture of Anne. She was still holding the board and in fancy writing in green ink it still said ANNE but under it said AKA POISON IVY. The background showed a table filled with different colored liquids. She was grinning at the camera and her green eyes were quite happy but some can sense the bloodlust behind the happiness she wanted to show and that made the others shiver in their seats. It was the complete opposite of the picture before and the Anne standing in front.

"I never said you could do that, Kayo-chan. Who told you to do that, Kayo-chan?" Anne flicked Kayo's forehead making the red headed girl to jump. Anne seemed perfectly fine in the other student's eyes but for the Kayo, she knew that once all this is over she's going to get screwed. So she just rolled with it.

"Damn it. That hurt… I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Everybody seemed tense for some forsaken reason." Kayo said rubbing her forehead.

"You might have said something unnecessary. I would be the one in trouble." The blond said putting her hands on her face, feeling distress.

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Kayo retorted. She seemed kinda pissed.

"Oh… yeah. Yeah. You didn't say anything unnecessary. Okay."

Anne walked towards the teacher's table and as she passed Kayo she whispered, "Safe. For now." Earning a shudder from Kayo.

"Sorry for my that. Shall we continue?" She smiled at the class again.

The class stared at the blonde and some shuddered. Her smile was so beautiful that at first, you couldn't even notice but when you squint hard enough you might notice it.

Anne's bloodlust.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachelle

"Shall we continue?" Anne stood with Kayo in front of Class E.

Anne pressed the button again and it showed a picture of another girl.

She has short black hair that were just past her shoulders. Black rectangular-shaped glasses were on the tip of her nose. Her dark blue eyes were indifferent. Her whole face was stolid. Unemotional. She was also holding a board and on it, in dark blue ink, it said: RACHELLE. Her background was a brick wall for some reason.

Anne cleared her throat. " This person is Rachelle. Like me, she has foreign parents but we both can speak multiple languages. But please, do NOT ask about our parents. It is a touchy subject to all 5 of us and it would be better for you guys to not mention it around us."

"She's an expert at close combat and she's makes her own gadgets. From simple smoke bombs to deadly explosives, she will be able to make them. She usually helps me out when I'm working on an invention. She's fast during close combat and she throws so many explosives that you end up not seeing her because of the smoke. We're not sure where she hides all those explosives but she has a ton."

She scanned the classroom once noticed that some of them were fidgeting while the others looked forward, trying hard not to care.

Anne found herself staring into the golden eyes of a certain redhead in the back of the classroom. They both twitched and quickly looked away from each other.

Kayo noticed the awkwardness between her brother and her friend but didn't point it out. She cleared her throat and Anne nodded her head.

"Rachelle is said to be the 'Shadow Queen.' I'm gonna presume that someone's gonna say 'why?' Well it's because people say that she manipulates the situation so that whatever happens what she wants will absolutely happen. Which is, i guess, true considering that she has her own way of forcing something to anybody."

It was Kayo's turn to push the button. She was holding in one hand the same sign that said RACHELLE but below it someone had messily scribbled AKA SHADOW QUEEN with a blue marker. Her glasses were gone and she was smirking. Her other hand was covering the left side of her face. The background was still a brick wall but on the left was a suspicious red liquid.

She would have looked pretty to a normal person if her eyes weren't filled with so much insanity. This picture and the other one before looked so similar yet so different that it was frightening to know it was the same person.

"Isn't she pretty?" Kayo grinned at the class making some of the guys squirm in their seats.

"Oh yeah. Can Takebayashi Koutaro please raise his hand." Anne said after looking at her notes by the teacher's table.

A boy with glasses slowly raised his hands. Going red as his classmates started to look at him. Anne made her way to the boy's table and slid a piece of paper forward. "Rachelle told me to give you this."

"Takebayashi-kun please read it later. Well then shall we move on."


End file.
